Legend Descendants
by Shredder8
Summary: This a world where the humans never existed only pokémon who have built kingdoms and regions of there own to rule. But now for unknown reason the Element Nation had declared war on the other lands. An absol who is marked as a descendant of Xerneas is caught in the middle of this war and has to band with a new friend and allies to fulfill his job as her descendant.
1. Prologue

In the Hall of Legends

Arceus stood in front of Xerneas and Yveltal all the other legends are absent at the time. The two stood before him both wondering why they were the only ones summoned.

"Arceus why have you summoned us away from our domains" asked Yveltal.

Xerneas nodded and said "Yes I was wondering as well why you were so urgent to summon us."

 _"Please wait for me to tell you then you may ask question's my children"_ said Arceus.

 _"You both know about the war the Element Nation has started with all the other kingdoms, but what concerns me most of all is that they did it out of the blue and I tried to see why but it is like something blocks me from seeing it a shadow that even I can not pierce"_ he said in a calm tone though a hint of worry behind his voice.

 _"The Element Nation is one of the strongest kingdoms and has the ability to take over the others maybe even if they combine there strength, but the leaders are all too stubborn and have to many problems with each other for them to agree on anything,"_ he continued.

"So what do you want us to do, because you know legendaries are not permitted to interfere with the lives of the people below," said Xerneas.

 _"Yes I know my daughter which is why I called you two here,"_ he said. Both now look at him wondering what could they do to help.

 _"You see both of you have descendants right, your children that you see every once in a while"_ he asked them in which they both nodded in response.

"Yes my son Soul is in a forest in the Kingdom of Growth, he has taken up solitude in the forest near a town" Xerneas said.

"My daughter Shadow, last I knew she was in the same region in the capital city Esprit" said Yveltal.

 _"Good because they are the key to everyones success, you son especially Xerneas for he is light like you are and there for he must shine through the darkness and find a way to stop this war, you daughter will need to help him for he will not be able to do this all alone,"_ said Arceus and both of them go wide eyed at this.

"Why are though are descendants and not the others," asked Xerneas who is now worried for her sons well being now.

 _"Because it is there destiny and also I believe in people coming in pairs,"_ he said finishing with a chuckle.

"Well what you have us say to them that hey you were born and raised by us just for one thing in life," said Yveltal in a annoyed tone.

 _"No but you will need to tell them the truth,"_ said Arceus.

"Well the only problem is the reason I don't know where Shadow's last location is because she some how blocked me out and I can't find her now," said Yveltal.

 _"Well that my complicate thing for a little bit, but I know a way to get to her,"_ said Arceus.

 _"Soul will have to go and find her, because since he has the light from Xerneas in him he should be able to remove the block by being near her,"_ said Arceus.

"So that mean I need to tell him first and then tell him to go find her," asked Xerneas.

 _"Yes, but since there your children I will not force you into doing this so I want your answers first,"_ asked Arceus.

The look at each other and then nod turning back to Arceus they say "Yes"

 **Hi there everyone who read this first part and welcome to Legend of Descendants. Anyways kind of new to writing and I will try to make it as appealing as possible to you guys but if you don't like well sorry I am such a disappointment to you :)**

 **Any ways please enjoy this story I do not have a schedule for releasing parts of the story so I need you guys to understand that I have other things to do in life (School). So now that is done I will start writing Ch.1 The Soul of Xerneas. This Story is actually being typed on Wattpad and posted on there and here now because I want to see peoples response to this story so please review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Soul of Xerneas

Out in the woods in a hollowed out tree in the Kingdom of Growth was a Absol waking up to start another boring old day. He walked outside of his den and looked around.

P.O.V. Soul

I though preferred to be left alone, because everyone treated me special for being the descendant of a legendary. I hate being treated differently from others cause of how I was born.

So I took up solitude here in the woods and I enjoy it a lot because I can be alone and away from society. There are only a few friends of mine that accept not by how I was born but just as a friend that know of my where about and visit me.

The only way people know I am the dependent of Xerneas is because of the mark on my left shoulder. It is a blue X the is the most noticeable thing on me.

I love my mother Xerneas she cared for me most of my life but had to leave to go deal with problems but now of days she just comes by and visits on the occasion.

Anyways I leave to go out and find breakfast, there happened to be a good oran berry tree nearby that I always get my food from. As I got to the tree I climbed up it and cut some berries of with my horn and sat there and ate them in peace and quiet.

While I was eating I was just wondering what my purpose in life truly was, like why was I hear what am I suppose to do, all the stuff everyone wonders about when they have nothing to do.

I decided to go take a walk down the road that runs through this forest since no one else comes through. I kept walking until I reached the end of the forest where the road ends leading out to an open field and off in the distance is the capital city of this kingdom, Esprit. The city from here had tall buildings touching the sky, and were covered with growing fines around them.

That was how it was built, the grass types here made there building out of trees or vines. It is a spectacular site, and I have never been in the city before, because of my heritage. In the middle of the city there is something called the Great Tree, which is said to have existed since the time of Arceus making the world and it is where the leader of the kingdom is at, for inside the tree is a great temple.

As I begin to walk back home my mark on my arm started to glow. This is my way of knowing Xerneas wants to meet with me or in her case she comes to me. For a second there was just road, and then next I know I am in a open field with flowers and grass everywhere. I look around and then I spotted her over by a lake looking at me with the warm smile she always gives me when she sees me. I run over to her and hug her leg since well she is a legendary and they are way bigger than the any average pokémon. She just nuzzles me with her head.

"Hello my soul," she said. That is how she always greeted me every time she called me her soul.

"Hey mom," I said as I separated from her.

"So why did you call me to your realm and not just come to the forest like you usually do, not that I am complaining." I asked. After I said that she took up a very serious face one that I only ever saw when she saw something she didn't like or if she was training with me.

"Son I was recently summoned by Arceus, and he told me of a quest that must be carried," she said in a calm voice.

"What is this quest and what do I have to do about it," I asked curiously.

"Have you heard about the resent news of the Element Kingdom declaring war on the other kingdoms," she asked me.

"Yes, I have but what could have provoked them to attack all of a sudden," I replied.

"We don't know why Arceus says it is covered in shadows that not even he can break through, and since we legendary can't interfere with the life of those down below, he decided to send two decedents to figure out why and put a stop to it," she said.

"So from the looks of things I guess I am one but what about the other one," I said.

"That would be my daughter," said a voice out of the blue and all of a sudden I felt a shadow come into the room and turned around to see the legendary of death himself Yveltal. His cold blue eyes pierced through me like he was looking directly at my soul.

"Wait I am teaming up with your daughter, why would Arceus do that to me and put me with deaths daughter," I said in annoyance at the fact I am teaming up with death.

"Oh please it was not are idea, this is all Arceus's master planning," he said in a casual tone.

"Son there is always reasoning behind Arceus and his plans so don't worry about it and also be respectful for the girl she is not one to be trifled with I will promise you that," Xerneas scolded me.

I look down in shame at being scolded from my mother, which actually doesn't happen a lot so this must be very serious.

"Fine so where is she," I asked still annoyed. They both look at each other and back at me, and Yveltal had a little worry in his eyes. Then I got the picture.

"You can't find her really, she is your own daughter and your a legendary and you can't find her," I said while chuckling, before getting a knock to the head from Xerneas. She just sat there and shook her head looking angry at me.

"Sorry sir," I said, which he jus sighed.

"Its fine boy, to be honest I would be laughing to but, that daughter of mine is clever and knows many things I hoped to keep from her, she figured out how to use shadows and darkness to block me out" he said looking down in shame.

"I do not know what caused her to do this for I tried to raise her the best I could to not be known as deaths daughter and as someone better known for good things, anyways back to the point your now going to have to find her," he said in which it was my turn to sigh. Man this is going to be a long job I can tell already.

"So how do I know where she is," I asked.

"Well I had Arceus look for her and since he is the most powerful on of all and biggest source of light he figured out she is still in the Kingdom of Growth and in the capital city, he says after watching her for several days that she lives in the downtown area in a small apartment so you won't have a hard time finding where she is at," he said.

"Also what does she look like," I asked. Just then an image flashed in my mind. It was a ninetales except it didn't look normal, instead of cream fur it was our black and her normal orange tipped tails where red, and she had icy blue eyes. She looks looks like her father definatly. I thought she looked beautiful and then the image is gone.

"Her name is Shadow, and now that you saw her you will not have a hard time finding her cause she stand out from the crowd," he said.

"Alright so are you ready son for we will need you to go right away," she said. Then she smiled warmly at me and said, "also once you get close enough to her the shadows will be gone because you are my descendant and you carry the light in you, and and one last thing be careful please," she said. Yveltal nods at me and the world around me leaves and next thing I know it is night and I am in my den.

"Alright tomorrow I am off" I said before falling into sleep.

 **Anyways hope you have liked the story so far and next chapter is Ch.2 Shadow of Yveltal.**


	3. Shadow of Yveltal

In the streets of Esprit a black and red Ninetales was walking to a night club in the downtown area of the city. Her name is Nyx but, is known by many as the Shadow of Yveltal worlds most dangerous assassin and bounty hunter.

 **P.O.V. Shadow (Nyx)**

As I walked through the city to the club my target is located at, I couldn't help but wonder if my father found out the block I put between me and him. I knew he was trying to raise me away from his type of work, but I am his daughter and what runs through his blood goes through mine, which includes death. So the reason I blocked him was so I don't get a personal smack down from him.

I chuckled to myself. I thought about how I love doing this, for I mostly take jobs to better communities, and also I enjoyed it because I have purpose in life. I had helped take down rebellions and criminal organizations for the leaders of towns and cities, for the right price that is. Thought this will be my last job and then I am retiring to go live in Laketown were my friends live at.

I reached the place and I just sighed. The person I am going after this time is a Houndoom who goes by the name Fear, and he has been sending members of his organization to try and murder the queen of the growth kingdom. She wants me to go dispatch of him and get information on who he works with. I could care less for her safety, I just wanted to get paid and head out to Laketown to live out my retirement.

I knock on the door and it open for me to be met by a Machoke bouncer who just looked at me with a stern glare."Beat it we don't allow kids in here," he said slamming the door in my face. Well there are other ways to get through I thought. I then focus my energy into the area around me and instantly I am surrounded by shadows. Now the world around me is all gray and black and hazy. I didn't see any cracks around the door I could go through so I knock on the door once again. When the door opens the Machoke is in front of it looking around and I took this moment to move past him.

I enter the room where there are dancing Pokemon everywhere dancing and partying. Lights were flashing and music was booming throughout the room. I continued moving through out the room until I saw curtained of area with two monferno standing in front it. I move past the two guards without them even so giving a place to the curtain moving. I entered a hallway with doors lining the sides and then at the end plastered on a big star with black letters was the name FEAR.

I laughed at how easy this was to find him. I get close to the door and look for any suitable cracks and what do you know there is one right under the door. I uses the shadows and seep through the crack and when I enter the room I immediately notice a large houndoom behind a desk looking over papers and that there were two monferno guards on my right and left. Alright time to get to business.

I then let the shadows leak of my body and cover claws in dark energy and before the could realize what is happening I slashed both in the deck and then hit one in the stomach with my head and kicked the other against the wall with my hing legs. With both down and dead I looked back to see a flamethrower come at me. I just laugh as it comes in contact with me and I absorb it into my body empowering my inner fire. I am then tackled to the ground by the Houndoom in which I put my legs underneath his chest and push up kicking him of me. I then call upon the shadows once more and they launch out of the ground like tentacles and wrap around Fear's legs.

I watched as he struggled to get back up but it was no use. I laugh at this pathetic performance. "So your the big bad Fear I heard about, pathetic" I mocked him. He just growls at me in which I just laugh at. "Listen here is how this will go down, you tell me about who you work for and I will maybe let you live," I said leaning down putting a claw to his neck. I felt a shiver run through him and I took joy in knowing that he feared me. "Okay lets be reasonable darling I am sure I can pay you double what ever your being paid if you let me live," he tried to reason with me.

"Thats what they all say now do you want to live or will I have to get the information myself," I threatened and dug a claw into his skin getting a squeal from him. Oh how I enjoy this I thought to myself.

"Alright, its all on the desk just stop please," he squealed like a girl. I walk over to the desk and look at the papers on it. There were names of other organization leaders and some with no names at all. I look back at Fear still struggling on the floor to get up. I walk over to him and before he could mutter another word I cut his neck.

I once again call upon the Shadows and they cover me once again and I just walk out of the place as easily I got in and head off to the queen herself. Once I gave the queen her information and told her she is safe I disappeared back into the night heading back to my rented apartment. Tonight did not please me like I hoped, no one was challenging.

When I reached my home I couldn't help but feel something was off as I went into the apartment building I showed the manager of the place my ID and walked down the hall to my room. As I got closer to my room though I couldn't help but feel something strange resonating and it kept getting stronger as I approached.

When I reached my room and opened the door I felt the power resonate through out the room like there was something knocking the shadows away. Before I could do anything I was knocked to the ground and I looked up to see an Absol with a blue X on his left shoulder, I then instantly recognized who that belonged to.

"So what does the descendant of Xerneas want with me," I asked. He just glared at me.

"Yveltal do it now," he shouted and then I recognized what was happening. I went wide eyed "Wait no" I said but it was to late.

 **Okay I hoped you liked this Chapter and that it is an improvement please give me suggestions that I could improve on. Ch.3 Guess Were Partners.**


End file.
